Evil Never Dies
by Shin-Shui
Summary: After being raped, Sora winds up in a mental hospital. He's trying to recover, but how can he when he knows that evil never dies? Somewhere between T and M, a T , so-to-say. Be warned, this fic deals with rape.


Well...here's a short little psychological thriller fic I wrote about Roxas and Sora. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review! ^^  
** Legal Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, nor do I own Roxas or Sora. I wish I did, but I don't. Sadly. Very very sadly. However, I'll keep writing letters to SquareEnix and Disney demanding the rights to it for as long as I live. Srsly. XD Ok, here's the story. *Shuts up*

* * *

The bright sunlight shone down from the sky, creating a pseudo-warm envrionment on the frigid winter day. Meanwhile, Roxas Lividene was casually strolling along the sidewalk, enjoying the change of weather. He looked up from the sidewalk in front of him to press the crossing switch.  
"I wonder how he's doing today," he said aloud, talking to nobody imparticular in the area.  
He pondered the thought for a few more moments until the switch's LED panel finally told him it was safe to walk. He began his crossing to the other side, and continued on for a while longer. When he came to the sign signaling the building he was standing in front of was the 'Twilight Town Psychiatric Ward', Roxas took a few steps more before turning right and heading up the stairs. He opened the door to the hospital and walked towards the reception desk.  
"Hello," the brown-haired nurse greeted him, looking up from some paperwork she was filling out, "my name is Aeris. How can I help you today?" she continued, giving him a warm smile.  
"Hi," Roxas said back, returning the smile, "I'm here to visit a patient."  
"Who would you like to se---" she stopped for a moment and carefully studied his face, "Oh, wait, I remember you," she smiled once again, "here to see Sora Hetabre again?"  
Roxas smiled and nodded.  
"Ok, let me just get you a visitor's pass..." she clicked through some images on the computer, "we should have a picture of you somewhe---Ah!" she said triumphantly, "Now let me just print out the pass..." she mumbled, fiddling around on the computer some more.  
A few moments passed and the nearby printer began whirring.  
"Alright," she said, pulling a tag out of it, "here you are."  
"Thank you," he said politely, sticking it on his shirt and departing down the hallway.  
He counted off the room numbers one by one until he reached room 273, Sora's room. Just as he had arrived a nurse left the room and trailed past him, a medical chart in hand.  
Roxas looked through the glass at the brown-haired boy resting on the bed inside, and slowly opened the door. He treaded towards the bed and carefully shook the young brunet. He awoke, leery-eyed, without a sound. He carefully looked around for the person that had offended his sleep until he noticed the blond boy. His eyes shot open and his heart's beat quickened slightly.  
"Hey there," Roxas said softly stroking the brunet's cheek, "how are you?"  
Roxas carefully pulled up the nearby chair and sat down next to the bed.  
"I came to visit again," he said smiling sweetly, "just like I told you I would."  
The brunette layed there, eyes widened and heart beating fast. He took the sight of the blond boy in completely.  
"So how are you doing," he said softly, carefully brushing away an offending hair from the deep blue eyes that stared at him, "I see you're still not talking..."  
The brunet remained silent, confirming Roxas's suspicions.  
"I hope nothing happened to your vocal chords that day. You have a beautiful voice," he sighed and layed back in the chair, staring at the petite boy laying in the bed.  
He gave another sigh and leaned forward, close enough to whisper in his ear.  
"I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer before I can hear that beautiful voice moaning once more," he sat back and his smile faded, his face darkening, "Do you remember that night?"  
Unable to nod, the brunet sat there unwillingly listen to the blond.  
"Well, I guess you must," he said, laughing sadistically, "Oh...I remember everything about it. The way you pleaded for me to stop. The way you moaned out when I thrust myself into you..." his voice faded off as the two were brought back to that night.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unexplainably cold summer night, and Sora was preparing for bed. He had taken a shower, brushed his teeth, and said goodnight to his parents, whom were hosting guests for a friendly get together. He layed down into his blankets and smiled at the warm feeling that surrounded him. He took a few deep breaths and before long he was dreaming. He was having a fantastic dream about owning a bakery and getting to eat sweets whenever he felt like it.  
"Vvfffftt," a sound came from somewhere, unbeknownst to Sora.  
His dream continued and he was just starting on a coconut cream pie that had been baked fresh, just for him.  
"Krrrcht," a strange sound temporarily interrupted his sleep.  
His sleeping mind wrote it off as nothing and the dream continued on as he chowed down on the sweet dessert.  
"Krrrcht," the sound came again, disturbing his sleep a bit more, but still his dream continued forth.  
"Krrrcht," a final time the sound came, finally awaking the brunet from his slumber.  
Sora sat up and looked around at what the sound was. Noticing a hint of blond shining from the moonlight, he squinted his eyes to get a better look.  
"Roxas Lividene?" Sora questioned, unsure as to what a classmate was doing at his house in the middle of the night.  
"Hi, Sora," the blond boy said stepping forward.  
Sora gave him a strange and worried expression, and, attempted to get up, but couldn't.  
"Why can't I..." he started, looking down at his feet and noticing masking tape had been put around them and taped to the bed, "What's going on?" he began panicking, attempting to use his arms to undo the tape, but discovered only one arm was free.  
"What's going on!?" he began shouting in fear.  
"Well, you see..." Roxas said, taking the flailing arm and taping it up against the bed's headboard against Sora's struggling, "for so long I've been craving to touch your body. Caress your soft features and have you be mine..."  
Roxas now crawled onto the bed and began straddling the brunet, lowering his body onto the boy to get closer to his face, "But you just wouldn't let me. So now..." he began, taking another piece of tape, "I have to make you mine by force."  
"No, Roxas! Please, don---mmf" his sentence was interrupted by the tape.  
Roxas smiled at the sight of his prize tied up and lifted his shirt up slightly to reveal the brunet's tanned stomach. He carefully guided his hand across it and tickled the brunet.  
Behind the tape, Sora was crying out for help, unable to do anything else but struggle. The blond continued his fiddling before he guided his hand down into the younger's pants.  
"Still soft..." Roxas laughed, "we're going to have to change that."  
He removed his hand and began grinding himself up against the brunet, feeling a rising in his crotch.  
"That's more like it," he laughed as he unbuttoned the brunet's pants.  
"Rrfff-mmfff!!" Sora called out, trying to scream his assailants name.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll let you talk a little later; I don't want to miss your delicious moans."  
Sora struggled in his restraints and tears made a pathway to his cheeks. His hardened cock sprang up from his boxers as the blond boy lowered his pants.  
"See? You don't think it's too bad. If you did you wouldn't be getting excited, now would you?" he smiled at the brunet and playfully licked the head of his cock. Sora tried squirming to get him to stop, but to no avail. Roxas continued his assault on the sensitive member, removing his own clothing in between his licks. He got up and stepped back, striking a pose for the brunet.  
"How do I look? Sexy? Well, either way I'm the one taking your virginity," he climbed onto the brunet once more and grinded their cocks together. He smeared the precum leaking out of the tips on the throbbing member and kneeled at the end of the bed with Sora in front of him.  
"Sorry that I don't have time to stretch you out. I'm kind of in a rush."  
He lifted up the brunet's bottom-half despite Sora's attempts to shift his weight there.  
"Ready? Here we go."  
Roxas thrust himself into Sora, a high-pitched moan of pain coming from behind the tape.  
"Ughh.." Roxas groaned, his thrusts becoming easier as the small hole was expanded.  
"Mmfffff...." Sora attempted to scream.  
As Roxas continued thrusting into the defenseless brunet, he began speaking.  
"Nnh-Now..." he thrusted some more, "I'm going t-unh-to let one of your hhhg-hands go," he stopped thrusting for a minute, catching his breath, "I want you to start jerking yourself. But, if you try and take any of your restraints off, I'm going to have to hurt you. Okay?"  
Sora moaned in pain and weakly shook his head. Roxas reached towards the tape restraining Sora's hand and undid it. He pulled back his hand and Sora lowered his towards his crotch, but quickly brought it to his face and ripped the tape off.  
"HE---" Sora was quickly slapped, being caught off-guard by the sharp pain.  
"I told you I would hurt you," Roxas shrugged, not feeling bad about the harmful action at all.  
He covered the brunet's mouth with one hand, and held the struggling hand with his remaing arm.  
"Now, because I like you so much, I'll give you one more chance to do this right. I really want you to enjoy this as much as I do."  
He carefully removed his hand from Sora's mouth, and let go of his arm. Fearful of any more painful reprecussions, Sora did as he was instructed and grabbed his member. Roxas began his thrusts again, and Sora timed his strokes in time with the thrusts.  
"Unnnh..." Roxas moaned out, becoming even hornier at the sight of the brunet pleasuring himself, "it seems like--aaaah--you've done it before."  
The two continued on for some time, before Roxas unexpectedly hit Sora's prostate and got a yelping moan out of him.  
"Ahh, there it is. There's that precious moan I wanted."  
After he'd located his target, Roxas hit the spot repeatedly evoking more and more moans out of the brunet.  
"Aaaaah!!!! P-Please s-stop!!! Aaaauhhh!!" he moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
"I-I'm getting c-close!!!" Roxas moaned out, removing himself from the brunet.  
He crawled up further and held his cock out to Sora's mouth.  
"Suck i-it," he moaned out, his climax still readily there.  
"Wha-What??" Sora stopped stroking himself and questioned his blond rapist.  
"I said SUCK. IT. NOW!!!!" Roxas moaned and thrust himself into Sora's mouth, taking the brunet by surprise.  
He gagged slightly before he got used to the taste of the blond in his mouth. He licked at the head as Roxas had done earlier to him, which made Roxas cum almost instantly.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" he shouted out as he came, his bitter-sweet cum filling Sora's mouth.  
Sora swallowed it hesitantly, fearful Roxas would do something bad if he didn't.  
"Mmmmm...good boy," he said, happy the brunet had swallowed, "Now it's your turn."  
He climbed off the boy he'd just been on top of and began working the shrinking member. He moaned deeply as the boy's cock slid in and out of his mouth, now full length and close to its climax once more. He quickened his pace of sucking it, and Sora began moaning as he orgasmed.  
"Oh my g-AAAAAH!!!!!" his cock twitched endlessly, the blond boy swallowing all of the cum that came out.  
"Mmm...you taste so good, Sora. I can't wait to do this again."  
The brunet just layed there, his eyes glazing over as the shock of everything flowed through him. He was unable to even call out for help as the blond boy climbed out the window.  
"I'll be seeing you, Sora," were his last words before he disappeared out of sight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to Sora's shock, he wasn't discovered until the next day by his parents who were horrified at the sight. They had no idea what to do, and so they checked him into the mental ward to try and help with his shock. But, due to Roxas showing up constantly, he never quite got the chance to heal, and as such, his parents and doctors were calling his condition 'stable, but permanent.'  
Roxas zoned backed into reality from his daydream, and noticed his brunet love was crying in front of him.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll wait until you're back again to do anything. But what am I supposed to do with this now?" he pointed to his crotch which was bulging slightly through his jeans.  
He got up and wiped Sora's cheeks off before he gave the brunet a kiss goodbye. Of course, being violated by his perpetrator of the past brought more tears to his eyes.  
"Don't cry, I'll come back for you," Roxas laughed maniacally once more before heading to the door, "I'll be seeing you, Sora," he repeated his goodbye, and began heading out the door.  
"Oh, and by the way," he stopped and turned, half his body still inside the room, "remember that I love you."  
He blew a kiss and laughed as he walked into the hallway and put his hands into his pockets. The door closed and he walked off towards the entrance once more, waving goodbye to Aeris as he headed for the door.  
"...................Sora Hetabre..." was all he heard from the couple's conversation talking to her, and he turned around out of reaction.  
As if sensing somebody was looking, a middle-aged couple turned their heads to look at the blond-haired boy. Roxas smiled at them, and headed out the door into the warming sunlight. He started on the road back to his house, his memories of the day and of the past going to be his fuel to pleasure himself. At least, until Sora was better; then he would do it all over again, because, as they say: "Evil never dies."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that boy?" an inquisitive middle-aged black-haired woman questioned.  
"Oh? Him?" Aeris said looking up from her computer screen, "His name's Roxas. He comes here to visit Patient 429, Sora Hetabre, too."  
"Do you know him, Leon, dear?" she asked her husband.  
"No, why, do you, Tifa?" he questioned her.  
"No, and I don't think Sora ever asked for him to come over..." she continued looking at him as the boy walked away, "...didn't the investigator say it was probably a boy around his age?"  
"You don't think..." he gave a serious expression to his wife.  
"I don't know..." she said, turning back to the desk, "I just got a weird feeling from him."  
"Honey..." he pulled her close and hugged her, "we'll find who did this. I swear."  
"Uhm..." Aeris cleared her throat, feeling bad about interrupting them, "here are your passes..." she said, handing the couple their visitor's passes.  
"Thank you..." she sighed, trudging off to her son's room.  
And with that, the two continued on to Sora's room unaware that the boy who had done this to him was right in front of them. Of course, walking in on their son crying was a whole different matter...

* * *

**AN: **Anddddd there it is! I left it that way on purpose, just in case you people (Yes, you people once again. XD Jk :3 ^^) wanted a sequel to it. It'd probably be a different genre, though. But just rate and review and tell me if you'd like the idea! :D I love hearing from you all :3 Sincerely with love, ~Shin-Shui~ (P.s. I'm so proud that I finally found the Horizontal Ruler button! XD ^^)


End file.
